This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To determine if some women with diabetes during pregnancy have fat which do not respond normally to insulin. Abnormalities in fat could affect how glucose is used by the body. The study will try to determine if there are differences between pregnant women with diabetes and without diabetes in the way their body handles glucose. The study will also try to determine if the changes noted during pregnancy are still present after childbirth.